


Simply Sleep

by madetobeworthy



Series: Must Exist In Poetry [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wishes that the sun would rise and wake the sleeping teenager tangled up in his bed beside him. Wake him so that he doesn't have to. So he can give him a stern glare and remind him of what an inconvenience he can be.</p><p>But the sun doesn't rise and the teenager doesn't wake. Instead he lets out a few hushed murmurs and twists himself further into Derek's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this wasn't what I planned on being my first piece here but everything else is 3k+ words and being difficult to finish so you get to have this little piece.
> 
> Inspired by [this poem](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbe3b3MpoL1qb7jbjo1_500.jpg).

It's 6am and the moon hasn't given way to the sun yet, it's too early in the winter season for that sort of thing. Derek silently wishes it weren't, that the sun would rise and wake the sleeping teenager tangled up in his bed beside him.

Wake him so that he doesn't have to. So he can give him a stern glare and remind him of what an inconvenience he can be.

But the sun doesn't rise and the teenager doesn't wake, instead lets out a few hushed murmurs and twists himself further into Derek's side.

If asked, Derek would not say that he shifted into the mild warmth of the body beside him, or that he let their legs tangle together. Or even that he sought a hand to twine his fingers with.

He would not admit to tipping his head back just a fraction of an inch so that Stiles might be able to nestle in closer against his neck so that he could feel those soft puffs of air across his skin, or listen to his calm breaths. Sleep was the only time Stiles was calm and maybe Derek relished in it too much.

Derek's movement eventually causes Stiles to stir and blink bleary-eyed up at him. He's more asleep than awake and still hasn't fully processed the fact that he's collapsed into bed with Derek, that he'd only come up with him to make sure he made it into the bed because, once again, he'd thrown himself between Stiles and danger and gotten the short end of the stick.

He doesn't remember the how or the why behind falling down next to Derek save for maybe being carried down with his weight. He couldn't say why he stayed.

"I'm tired." He mumbles instead of anything else.

There is a moment here that Derek could take to throw Stiles out of his bed, tell him to go home and go sleep there. Tell him to stop being such a thorn in his side and to go pester someone else for a while, go get Scott shot in the leg or something.

There is a moment, and it passes.

"So go to sleep." He huffs out.

Stiles grumbles something incoherently and curls in closer, forehead pressed flush against the stretch of Derek's neck. It doesn't even take a minute for him to fall back asleep.

Derek listens to his heartbeat, to his steady breathing, to the sounds within the house that's only half built around them. He wraps an arm around Stiles as he shifts into a more comfortable position.

Finally he gives in and lets himself slip into a calm sleep.

\--- --- ---

When Derek wakes up, arm slung across Stiles' waist and face pressed against his side, Stiles doesn't say a word. He looks down at Derek for a moment and Derek wonders where he found a book to read, or why he's still here reading a book while he sleeps.

In the end neither says a word and they lay in the peaceful quiet long into the morning. It's simple, and that's something they both need for a little while.


End file.
